Danny Phantom Zero
by Herr Mangum44
Summary: Danny Phantom desde 0. Nuevas aventuras, nuevos enemigos, mismo heroe.
1. El Nacimiento: Capitulo 1

Soy Herr Mágnum44, quizas no me recuerden, pero fui el autor de "Maquinaciones" un fic inconcluso que lo elimine por que ya no me sentía inspirado. A decir verdad "Maquinaciones" fue un fic borrador, y lamento que no vayan a descubrir el final de este.

Bueno, ahora con este fic, diré que es un "remake" de DP, a mi estilo. En este fic lo que va a primar va a ser la acción y la comedia (va a haber algo de romance, pero no es lo que todos ustedes esperan). Aquí voy a hacer un remake de algunos episodios que me gustaron (los que no me gustaron no van a aparecer aquí) y voy a hacer modificaciones a los personajes principales, debido a que en la actual serie los personajes no están bien balanceados.

Bien aquí les presento…

**_ DANNY PHANTOM ZERO _**

- ACTO I : EL NACIMIENTO -

CAPITULO 1

– ­­­¡Fentonto! – Gritaba Dash Baxter, mientras perseguía a su presa – ¡Ven acá hijo de puta que te voy a meter unos vergazos que no olvidarás! – Dash corría con mucha velocidad, tratando de pegarle a su presa por el fracaso en su examen de Física. El nombre de la presa: Danny Fenton, un tipo escuálido de 15 años que generalmente era la pera de boxeo de todos en Casper High, vestía con una camiseta blanca con un triangulo invertido en el pecho, pantalones vaquero azules y zapatillas, y en estos instantes el tipo corría a alta velocidad tratando de eludir a su perseguidor, que era el capitán del equipo de Fútbol, Béisbol y Baloncesto.

– ¡Tengo que seguir corriendo, o si no me va a matar! – Decía un jadeante Danny mientras rebasaba a cada estudiante, profesor y pote de basura que se encontraba, pero para su desgracia, el se tropezó con otro estudiante que iba caminando por ahí, y el flacuchento joven fue a dar contra el piso lastimándose un codo. Danny estaba aturdido y mientras trataba de levantarse la sombra de Dash se le sobrepuso peligrosamente.

– Muy bien sabandija me has hecho sudar mi camisa nueva¡Y por eso te pegare mas duro! – amenazó Dash mientras agarraba al delgado joven desde la camiseta. Unas lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Danny, Dash sonrio: Fenton es un cobarde…

– ¡Miren todos! – Y una multitud se agrupo para ver – ¡Fenton se va a poner a llorar! – Un "uuuy" generalizado se escucho de las personas, mientras Dash se reía a carcajadas. – No te preocupes Fentonto, tu mami va cuidar muy bien de tu rostro desfigurado – amenazó nuevamente Dash y esta ves con su puño listo para dar el golpe.

– ¡Suéltalo Dash! – ordenó una voz femenina, la voz era de Samantha Manson, una joven de 15 años, de cabello negro que le llegaba a los hombros, vestía con un camiseta negra sin mangas y apretada que le revelaba su ombligo que poseía una esfera metálica, tenia una falda negra, pantimedias oscuras y botas negras de cuero. Dash miro a la joven que lo miraba desafiantemente y con los brazos cruzados.

– ¡Suéltalo ahora Dash, te lo estoy advirtiendo! – dijo otra voz, esta vez masculina, la voz esta vez era de Tucker Foley, un joven moreno alto de 16 años, tenia su cabello en trenzas al estilo jamaiquino, unos lentes, una camiseta verde sin mangas, pantalones verdes estilo camuflaje y unas botas de combate.

Dash miro a los dos amigos de Danny, y les grito – ¡Fuera de aquí¡No necesito que una bruja y un negro hediondo me digan lo que tengo que hacer!

Al oír esto Sam frunció el ceño, casi imperturbable ante el insulto, pero Tucker fue otra historia – ¿¡Negro hediondo!? – Tucker tomo una posición de combate – ¡Ven acá maldito racista que te romperé los dientes! – Dash se empezó a reír.

– ¿Me vas a romper los dientes? – Dash se rió a carcajadas y agarrando todavía a Danny – ¡Que podrías hacer tú, un nerd de computadoras contra mí! – Dash siguió riéndose. Sam sonrió, ella sabía que el tío de Tucker le había estado enseñando Ninjitsu al moreno desde niño, así que ella sabia que Dash saldría herido si una pelea se llevara a cabo, esto llamo la atención de Sam, si Lancer descubría a estos dos peleándose, se meterían en graves problemas.

– ¡Detenganse! – Grito Sam parándose en medio – ¡Si pelean nos meterán en problemas a todos! – Advirtió la gótica – Y Dash, recuerda que ya llevas 3 detenciones seguidas, si te ganas una vas no vas a poder jugar en el siguiente partido. – ¡Jaque mate! Sam había tocado un punto débil de Dash, el se olvido completamente de las detenciones previas y de sus consecuencias, así que el decido resignarse, por ahora.

Soltando a Danny al suelo dijo: –De acuerdo Manson, ustedes ganan. Me voy de aquí, pero les advierto que si los encuentro por la calle les voy a dar duro. En especial a ti Foley – lo último lo dijo apuntando a Tucker, si no fuera porque Sam le puso una mano en el pecho a Tucker, este se hubiera enfrascado con Dash.

Después de que Dash se fue, Tucker y Sam fueron donde Danny, que seguía sollozando en el piso. – Vamos Danny cálmate ya Dash se fue – dijo Sam con una voz dulce para calmarlo.

– Si viejo, ya el desgraciado se fue – añadió Tucker.

– Bueno, Tucker espero que la próxima vez no empeores las cosas – regaño Sam

– ¿Como que "empeorar las cosas"?

– Bueno, si no te hubieras puesto como un toro en contra de Dash talvez la situación se hubiera puesto bajo control mas rápidamente.

– ¡Oye el hijo de puta me dijo negro hediondo! Como es posible que este imbecil sea tan racista, además no soy hediondo – cuando Tucker dijo lo ultimo Sam y Danny se miraron por un momento y luego miraron a Tucker nuevamente – No soy hediondo… ¿Verdad? – dijo Tucker bien inseguro, Danny y Sam seguían callados.

– ¡Díganme si soy hediondo o no! – dijo un Tucker bien exasperado

– Tranquilo Tucker, hueles bien – dijo Sam guiñándole un ojo

El rostro de Tucker esbozo una sonriza – Que alivio….

– Oigan chicos… – interrumpió Danny cambiando el tema – Gracias por ayudarme.

– No hay problema viejo, – dijo Tucker

– Danny, estoy pensando que deberías empezar a enfrentártele a Dash por ti mismo, y no esperar a que nosotros te defendamos –aconsejó Sam

– Pero es que Dash es más grande que yo… ­– dijo Danny avergonzado

– ¡Y eso que tiene amigo! – dijo Tucker con una sonrisa – Dash es mas grande que Sam y yo pero no significa que no podemos confrontar al cara de verga.

– Al menos Sam sabe Tae Kwon Do y tu Ninjitsu, y pueden defenderse contra Dash

– Sabes… tienes razón – añadió Tucker con su dedo en el mentón, Sam miró a Tucker con enojo, Tucker siguió pensando en un típico ejemplo en donde el "débil" derrota al más "fuerte"– Oye¿has oído la bíblica historia de David contra Goliat? En donde David…

– Tucker, David tenía un arma. – interrumpió Danny

– Ehhh… También tienes razón en eso – Tucker siguió pensando en otro ejemplo para animar a Danny – Pero de seguro has oído la historia de Caperucita Roja, en donde el lobo….

– Tucker, Al lobo lo mató un cazador, que tenia un arma. – interrumpió nuevamente Danny

– Uhhh... Eso también es verdad. ¡Pero de seguro has oído la historia de…! – antes de que Tucker pudiera seguir hablando, Sam le tapa la boca con la mano con un rostro de fastidio, típico de ella.

– Mira Danny lo que Tucker quiere decir es que no importa que Dash se más grande que tú, puedes encarártele y salir victorioso – aconsejo Sam nuevamente.

– ¡Como cuando Neo se encaro al letal agente Smith en…! – Sam tapo la boca de Tucker nuevamente.

– Gracias chicos, pero no se si pueda hacerlo…

– Vamos viejo ten más confianza en ti – aconsejo esta vez Tucker – y verás que podrás ser más pro en lo que hagas.

– Supongo que tienes razón Tuck…– En ese momento sonó la campana que anunciaba el comienzo de otro periodo de clases, a las cuales los alumnos asistieron rápidamente. Danny, Sam y Tucker rápidamente se despidieron y se dirigieron a sus respectivos salones.

* * *

Mientras Danny estaba en sus clases, se puso a pensar en el incidente que sucedió. "No puedo creer que me haya puesto a llorar en frente de Dash", pensó, el chico se sentía miserable, como era el chico más tímido y miedoso de todo Casper High, la mayoría de los alumnos se burlaban o abusaban de Danny, y él era demasiado cobarde como para hacer algo. "Soy un cobarde y un llorón, por que no puedo ser fuerte como Sam y Tuck" siguió pensando el chico, desde que Danny conocía a sus amigos siempre sintió envidia hacia ellos. Sentía envidia de Sam, ella era una chica ruda, le gustaba jugar baloncesto y soccer, tenia cinta negra en Tae Kwon Do, era férrea activista y no temía decir lo que pensaba a las otras personas. Sentía envidia de Tucker, el tipo era un genio de las computadoras y comediante, practicaba el patinaje extremo y ciclismo de montaña, sin mencionar que había aprendido Ninjitsu de su tío. "Soy un perdedor, no sirvo para nada..." a este punto Danny sollozaba en su puesto, agradeció que estaba sentado en una esquina en la parte de atrás del salón. 

Cuando sonó la campana de salida el trío se reencontró, Tucker fue el primero en hablar: – ¡Ah¡Que bueno es salir de ese antro educativo! Ahora tengo que ir a mi casa a arreglar la PC de mi papá y después voy a jugar Counter-Strike en línea. – Tucker se dirigió a Sam – ¿Y tú que vas a hacer?

– Primero tengo asistir a una aburrida boda de una prima – el rostro de Sam figuró una cara de fastidio al mencionar esto – Y luego me dedicare a jugar World of Warcraft en línea. ¡Hay varios jugadores que tengo que hacer pedazos!­ – Sam exclamó con emoción. Pronto Tucker y Sam se reían del hecho que iban a hacer lo mismo en sus casas. Danny los miró con envidia. "Maldición¿Porque Sam y Tuck tienen tan buena relación?, parecen hermanos." los pensamientos de Danny se cortaron por la pregunta de Sam.

– ¿Y tu que vas a hacer, Danny?

– ¿Yo? Eh… bueno… iré con familia a cenar.

– ¿Te pasa algo? – cuestiono Sam

– Nada

– ¿Seguro Viejo? Después de lo que paso en el pasillo… – dijo Tucker pero fue interrumpido abruptamente por Danny.

– No se preocupen chicos, yo estoy bien, solo cansado.

– Muy bien, espero que así sea viejo. – Tucker miró su reloj – Bien, me tengo que ir chicos. ¡Nos vemos! ­– dijo Tucker mientras se iba a su casa.

– Adiós Tucker – se despidió Sam de su amigo – Me tengo que ir yo también Danny ¿Estarás bien?

– Descuida, Sam, no hay problema.

– Entonces¡Adios Danny¡Hasta mañana! – se despidió Sam, y luego se marchó.

* * *

Danny se quedo parado por un momento, luego decidió irse para su casa. Mientras caminaba pensaba en los eventos sucedidos y en sus dos mejores amigos, pero claro, siempre sintiendo celos hacia ellos. "Sam y Tucker me tratan como a un hermano menor. Pero no los culpo, cada vez que hay algún problema siempre huyo o me pongo a llorar." Los pensamientos de Danny se interrumpieron cuando el llego a su casa. Al entrar se encontró con su hermana mayor de 17 años, Jasmine o Jazz, estudiando; él también sentía envidia de su hermana, ella era el orgullo de su familia, una mujer estudiosa, inteligente y con calificaciones excepcionales, a veces Danny pensaba que sus padres la querían más a ella. Cuando entro a su casa, su hermana le sonrió. 

– ¡Hola Danny!

– Hola Jazz...– dijo el chico con un tono apagado

– ¿Te pasa algo? – preguntó Jazz preocupada

– Nada – mintió, no quería más sermones ­– solo cansado

– ¿Seguro?

Fingiendo una sonrisa respondió – Seguro…

– Ah bueno…

– ¿Y papá y mamá?

– Siguen trabajando en el proyecto de ese portal, dicen que lo terminaran esta noche.

– ¡Vaya…¿Y cuando lo terminen recién podremos ir al "mundo de los fantasmas"?

– No lo sé, lo más probable es que no exista tal mundo.

– Escéptica como siempre…

– Escuchar historias de fantasmas y espectros todos los días durante 16 años convierte en escéptico a cualquiera. – Jazz exclamo con enojo, y Danny se rió un poco.

Después de almorzar, Danny se dirigió a su habitación a tomar una siesta, esperaba que el descanso lo relajara del mal día que tuvo en la escuela. Además quería estar bien despierto cuando sus padres terminen el portal, a diferencia de su hermana, él si estaba interesado en el proyecto de sus padres. "¿Qué cosas interesantes podré descubrir detrás de ese portal?" pensó el chico, esa sería una pregunta que el pronto descubriría.

* * *

Y este fue el primer capitulo de mi remake de DP. Dejen sus reviews, con cualquier pregunta o duda que tengan al respecto. Esta vez si voy a actualizar. 


	2. El Nacimiento: Capitulo 2

Aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo de DPZero, y disculpen la demora. El motivo fue una mezcla de bloqueo de ideas, pereza y postergación .

* * *

- ACTO I: EL NACIMIENTO -

CAPITULO 2

– ¡Danny! – Llamaba gritando una voz femenina a la vez que tocaba la puerta – ¡Despierta Danny! – el chico en cuestión reconoció la dueña de la voz que le había interrumpido el sueño.

– ¿Mamá, que pasa? – pregunto el chico mientras trataba de despegarse de su almohada.

– ¡Danny, ya terminamos el portal! – al escuchar esas palabras Danny se levantó rápido de la cama, se puso sus zapatillas y salio de su habitación para encontrarse con su madre, Maddie Fenton.

– ¿Segura que terminaron? – pregunto un incrédulo Danny al salir de su habitación.

– Si no lo estuviera no te estaría llamando – respondió Maddie con una gran sonrisa, Danny sonrió también y juntos se fueron al laboratorio de la familia, ubicado en el sótano de la casa, cuando llegaron Danny observo los alrededores del laboratorio: las paredes estaban recubiertas de metal reforzado, al igual que el piso, en todo el lugar habían mesas de escritorio, tubos de ensayos, matraces, herramientas de laboratorio, herramientas raras, papeles con muchas ecuaciones y cálculos; en resumen el lugar era un desorden, pero siempre estaba así cuando sus padres creaban un invento nuevo. Después de contemplar el desorden del laboratorio de los Fenton, Danny contemplo la nueva creación de sus padres.

El portal era grande, de dos metros y medio de altura aproximadamente, y estaba incrustado en la pared, y tenía muchas luces en el aro externo del portal, al lado izquierdo del portal estaban unas enormes maquinas que brindaban de energía al aparato y al lado derecho un panel de control con muchas luces, botones y una computadora que controlaban el funcionamiento del portal, y dentro de este Danny vio a su padre, el enorme Jack Fenton, que estaba todavía dentro del portal soldando las piezas finales de este con su visor especial, y a Jazz que estaba sentada en una silla alejada del portal, obviamente aburrida de estar allí.

– Jack, Danny ya esta aquí – dijo la esposa de Jack, Maddie.

– ¡Excelente! – dijo un Jack eufórico, mientras se quitaba su visor – ¡Que bueno que todos estamos aquí¡Hoy va a ser un día memorable! Después de 20 años de ardua investigación, por fin hemos terminado el portal que nos permitirá ir al mundo de los fantasmas.

– Aleluya… – añadió Jazz con un tono de sarcasmo.

– No seas así Jazz – dijo Maddie – Ya vas a ver que te van a interesar los fantasmas tanto como a nosotros cuando logremos activar el portal, y vas a ser una cazafantasmas como nosotros ya que tienes mucho potencial hija.

– ¡Claro que tienes potencial, Jazzie! – añadió Jack – Solo mírate, eres la alumna con más altas calificaciones en tu clase, la presidenta del club de ciencias y la capitana del equipo de Voleibol. – a estos elogios Jazz sonrió, le gustaba recibir esa atención y ser elogiada, a esto ella respondió:

– Bueno… tal vez.

– ¡Ese es el espíritu hija! – respondió Maddie dándole un abrazo a su hija – ¡Vas a ser grande! – luego se dirigió a Danny y le dijo – Tu también vas a ser grande Danny. – y abrazo a su hijo. El rostro de Danny cambió de felicidad a enojo. Parecía que nunca podría escapar de ser una sombra, y lo peor que hasta en su propio hogar era solo una sombra de su perfecta hermana, ella se ganaba elogios por sus logros y él puros regaños y sermones por las malas calificaciones y por "problemas de conducta". Los ojos de Danny se llenaron de lágrimas, pero se las limpió para no atraer la atención de sus padres y fingió una sonrisa.

– ¿Y el portal? – preguntó Danny

– ¡Ah por su puesto! – exclamó Jack – ¡Es hora del espectáculo! – En el momento Maddie se dirigió a la consola principal del portal y comenzó a teclear en esta.

– Estoy iniciando el programa de activación – dijo Maddie

– Excelente¿Las válvulas de enfriamiento están activadas?

– Activas.

– ¿La unidad de poder central?

– 100 de energía almacenada lista para activar el portal.

– Bien, entonces inicia la secuencia de activación

– Secuencia de activación iniciada, Jack, el portal se activara en 10 segundos, 9, 8… – mientras Maddie decía la cuenta regresiva, los sistemas se empezaron a activar, las luces en el panel comenzaron a brillar y los motores de la unidad central de poder comenzaron a funcionar. El ambiente de tensión llenaba el laboratorio, todos estaban nerviosos, inclusive Jazz estaba nerviosa y aunque no quería admitirlo, algo emocionada.

3

2

1

Y luego…las luces y los motores se apagaron…

El semblante de Jack, cambió súbitamente de eufórico a serio, Maddie se quedo callada, los rostros de Danny y Jazz se quedaron sin cambios.

– ¿Qué paso? – pregunto un Jack desesperado

– No lo sé – dijo una nerviosa Maddie, mientras revisaba los comandos en la computadora – Todos los comandos están bien, no se que paso. Revisaste todos los periféricos del portal.

– Lo hice 4 veces

– ¿Y la unidad de poder central estaba conectada?

– Claro. Déjame ajustar la conexión del panel de control con los periféricos – dijo Jack mientras se colocó detrás del panel de control, y comenzaba ajustar las conexiones.

– Las conexiones ya están ajustadas. Intentémoslo nuevamente – dicho esto, Maddie activo de nuevo la secuencia de activación; las luces del panel y los motores de la unidad poder central se activaron nuevamente, solo para desactivarse otra vez cuando la cuenta regresiva llegaba a 0. Y así, Maddie y Jack intentaron 5 veces en activar el portal, en cada intento la pareja se debatía en que podía estar mal o ajustaban cualquier cosa que consideraban que estaba fuera de lugar, mientras que Danny y Jazz eran los espectadores mudos de la situación. Pasaron 3 horas hasta que un triste y derrotado Jack dijo.

– Maldición… No sé que pudo salir mal

– Creo que debemos hacer una revisión completa a los sistemas internos del portal – dijo Maddie tratando de consolar a su esposo

– ¡¿Revisar los sistemas internos?! – cuestiono Jack precipitadamente – ¡Para hacer eso hay que desmantelar todo el portal y revisar pieza por pieza!

– No nos queda de otra, Jack – le dijo Maddie

– ¡Pero son más de 2000 piezas internas que posee esa cosa, nos costo un mes armar el aparato y nos costará más de un mes para desarmarlo y revisar las piezas, una por una! – a este momento Jack estaba exasperado.

– ¡Cálmate Jack! – dijo Maddie con firmeza – Tu sabes que alguna pieza pudo haberse dañado cuando armábamos el portal o cuando intentamos activarlo, la única manera de descubrirlo es desarmar el portal – al oír esto Jack suspiro, su esposa tenía razón, era la única manera.

– No puede ser que después de 20 años de trabajar en esto, aún el portal no funcione. – la voz de Jack decía derrota, Danny y Jazz se pusieron tristes, ellos nunca habían visto a su padre tan derrotado, generalmente Jack era un hombre alegre y optimista, muy pocas cosas podían ponerlo enojado (los fantasmas eran una de esas pocas cosas), serio o mucho menos triste; pero ahí estaba Jack, parado, con la cabeza baja, en señal de derrota.

– Vamos Jack, lo arreglaremos y lo haremos funcionar dentro de poco – dijo su esposa tratando de consolarlo, y también tratando de consolarse a ella misma. – Vamos a la sala a leer algo.

– Esta bien… – suspiró nuevamente Jack, mientras el y su esposa subían las escaleras del sótano.

– Yo los acompaño, tengo varios libros que conseguí de la biblioteca que les van a gustar. – dijo Jazz subiendo las escaleras alcanzando a sus padres quedando Danny solo en el inmenso laboratorio.

Mientras Danny estaba parado, se puso a pensar en lo que había pasado con sus padres antes de intentar activar el portal y se puso más triste. "Vamos Fenton se más fuerte" una parte de si le dijo, "Eres débil Fenton, no podrás ser como tus amigos o tu hermana", Danny trataba de ahogar esos pensamientos pero encontró esta tarea inútil, hasta que algo atrajo su atención: El portal.

Por alguna razón Danny se quedo mirando el portal, observando detenidamente los detalles de este aparato: las luces de alerta, las placas de metal, los remaches, y otras cosas minuciosas, Danny se quedo extrañado debido a que por alguna razón se sentía maravillado por ese aparato y lo más extraño es que él sentía que este Portal lo estaba mirando. Danny dio unos pasos hacia el frente, caminando lentamente y con inseguridad hacia el portal, como si este lo estuviera llamando, "Déjate de estupideces Fenton, es solo una máquina, un objeto inanimado", pero no podía quitarse el portal de la cabeza, hasta que algo más lo hizo.

– ¡¡DANIEL FENTON VEN ACA INMEDIATAMENTE!! – Danny se sobresaltó al oír que su madre le gritaba desde el primer piso de su casa, al parecer Danny se había metido en un problema.

– Oh no… ¡Y ahora que! – exclamó un incredulo Danny

* * *

Y aquí termina el segundo capitulo de mi fic. Y dejen reviews por favor, el capitulo anterior solo tuvo 2 reviews y no es muy alentador TT. El capitulo 3 vendrá pronto!! 


End file.
